


Milk and Coffee

by R_S_B



Series: Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Communication, Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: Katrina Cornwell is hesitant to get physical with Gabriel until he reassured her that the relationship is going somewhere. But she’s not the only one feeling some hesitation.





	Milk and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Story Two in Eyes on the Stars, Feet on the Ground, following Philippa and Katrina throughout their lives.

_Will you still love me in the morning?_

_Will you stay for milk & coffee?_

_Putting hours past the dawn in_

_Will you still love me in the morning?_

          Milk and Coffee, NoMBe

* * *

Katrina had mostly tried to avoid romantic entanglements while at the Academy. Getting involved with someone just seemed like a bad idea. She had other priorities, and it was asking for heartache, heartache she didn’t have time for. One of them would inevitably get an assignment on the other side of the quadrant, and then where would she be?

But somehow, despite her best intentions, Gabriel had gotten under her skin.

She hadn’t actually given him much thought the first time they’d met. He was a friend of Philippa’s, two years behind her at the Academy, and while he was handsome, there were plenty of smart, attractive men and women at the Academy. If anything, she’d dismissed him as too young. She was thinking about graduation and applying to Starfleet Medical. She didn’t have time for someone who was still trying to pass his first year astrophysics course.

But they kept running into each other through Philippa and she slowly got to know him better. Then one day she realized that they’d gone from casual acquaintances to seeing each other regularly, even if it was usually with a group. He was kind and charming, but the thing that really interested her was the way he never failed to surprise her. Just when she thought she understood him, he’d do something unexpected.

That wasn’t always good; sometimes it was something surprisingly foolish and idiotic, like when he’d broken his leg trying to climb the statutes of Zephram Cochrane and Lily Sloane after Starfleet had won the Championship Finals in Parrises Squares. But more often than not, it was quite positive, like the time he’d canceled their plans only for her to find out later that it was because Philippa was sick and he had decided to search the city to find the special tea she liked just to make her feel better.

Then there was the first time he’d kissed her. They’d been at the library together, in what looked in hindsight like a deliberate set-up by Philippa. Gabriel had been walking by as they studied, and Pippa had called him over. And as soon as he’d sat down, she’d excused herself, claiming she’d forgotten her PADD in her dorm room. Katrina had enjoyed Gabriel’s company, and they’d chatted amicably, although she imagined that Philippa would have called it flirting. When he kissed her, she’d been hesitant at first. They were in the library after all -- just because they were in a relatively secluded corner, didn’t mean someone wouldn’t walk in on them. But his lips had been soft, and she’d kissed him back, and when Philippa finally returned, his hand had been inching up under her sweater. They’d pulled apart quickly, and Philippa had the grace to act like she hadn’t seen anything.

The next time she saw him, he’d asked her out to dinner. She’d agreed and so on this night, they’d gone out to her favorite ramen place, then taken a walk afterwards, only vaguely heading in the direction of Katrina’s apartment. The bay air was chilly and she used the excuse to move closer to him. The sun had burned off the fog in the afternoon, but it was almost down, and the chill had crept back in while they’d eaten dinner. His hand was warm, the simple press of his fingers threaded through hers giving her butterflies. When they finally reached their destination, Katrina hesitated to let go.

Gabriel tugged on her hand, pulling her close, and she leaned into him. His kiss was soft and gentle and Katrina melted into him. She took his face in her hands, deepening the kiss, and Gabriel groaned softly. The butterflies in her stomach turned into knots of pleasure.

“Do you want to come up?” she whispered.

He smiled and Katrina felt a thrill of anticipation run up her spine. “I’d like that.”

When he moved in the direction of the door, she suddenly held a hand up against his chest. “Wait. We haven’t really talked. About any of this. I just… if we are going to do this, I need to know there’s something here. That… it won’t be over. In the morning.”

Gabriel blinked in surprise. “No, I mean-- Kat. I really like you. So yeah. There’s something there.” 

Katrina smiled. “Okay.” Then she leaned back in for a kiss.

When they finally stepped inside her apartment, her arms wound around his neck and his hands slid around her waist. The feel of his hands on her body made her shiver and she kissed him hungrily. Eventually, Gabriel pulled back, and Katrina smiled at him as they both tried to catch their breath. The smile he gave her made her feel warm all over. She started to lean back in, but he held up his hands and she stopped.

He looked at her apprehensively. “I’m sorry. I’m… actually a little nervous,” he admitted. “There are… things I want to do with you.”

Katrina’s stomach flipped in anticipation of the “things” she wanted to do with him as well. “I know. Me too,” she told him with a reassuring smile.

Gabriel smiled and looked down. “It’s just, some of the things I want to do, I’ve never done before.”

Katrina blinked in surprise. Even though she knew a lot of his bravado was just that, it hadn’t occurred to her that he might be inexperienced in this area. Then she nodded. “That’s okay. I can show you.” She leaned back in, kissing him tenderly. Gabriel gasped and kissed her back, caressing her cheek. She pulled back, just enough to whisper at him, noses touching. “Just let me know if you don’t like anything and we’ll stop. Or you want me to slow down. Or you want me to do something I’m not doing.”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Okay.”

Their mouths came together again, more passionately this time, and she pulled him towards to sofa. He sat down automatically and she climbed into his lap, craving the warmth of his body against hers. His arms wrapped around her, one curling into her hair and the other gently stroking her lower back.

They kissed until they were out of breath, then Katrina sat back and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the chair behind her. Gabriel’s hands slid up and down her ribs and she shivered. They slid back up and he hesitated near her bra. Katrina caught his eye and she nodded.

Gabriel reached around her and unhooked her bra, then pulled it down her arms and tossed it after her shirt. One of his hands settled back at her waist and the other stroked her cheek. He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

“You are so pretty, Katrina.” The words, whispered against her lips in his soft drawl, almost tickled and she kissed him through her smile.

“Gabe,” she whispered between kisses.

“Hmm?”

In response, she didn’t say anything, she just took his hands in hers and slid them up her body until they rested on her breasts. He cupped them in his hands, fondling them and squeezing experimentally.

Katrina sighed and Gabriel grinned. “You like that?”

She nodded and he squeezed again, thumbs rubbing gently against her nipples and making her gasp. She rocked against him, back arching, and he groaned. She felt his erection straining against his pants, and the thought of it made her a little dizzy.

“Is that good?” she asked, pressing her forehead against his and rocking against him again.

“Yes,” he rasped.

She ground her hips against him again and his strangled groan sent shivers down her back. “More?”

His eyes were closed and he shook his head. “Not yet.”

Katrina nodded, and leaned back a little to put some space between them. Her hands slid down his chest and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He nodded his assent and she lifted the shirt over their heads and tossed it away. They reached for one another, hands exploring, touching as much skin as they could reach. She had one hand in his hair, short nails scraping over his scalp, and she guided him to her neck. He took the hint, kissing her at the junction between her shoulder and her throat, and she sighed in pleasure as her hands mapped the muscles in his back.

Her breathing was getting faster and his was too and his hands began to move between her ass and the front of her pants. She pulled his face back up to kiss him, then pulled away and stood up. She unzipped her pants and let them drop, then hooked her thumbs under the band of her underwear and pulled those off too.

Gabriel looked up at her and swallowed. He reached for her as she knelt over him, hands settling on her hips. She took one of his hands in hers. “Touch me?” He nodded quickly and she smiled, guiding his hand where she wanted it. He licked his lips as two fingers slid between her folds, and Katina gasped and bit her lip. Gabriel’s eyes widened, eyes unseeing, his whole focus on the wet, swollen flesh against his fingertips. He moved cautiously at first, growing bolder as she gasped and her breaths quickened. His fingers circled her clit and she jerked against his hand. “Gabe!” she gasped.

“Good?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “A little intense.”

He dipped his fingers inside her and she groaned into his shoulder. He did it again and she groaned and stopped his hand. She looked back up at him. “Can I take your pants off?”

Gabriel nodded silently and removed his hand, watching her. She unfastened his pants and stood up and she nodded at him to do the same. He shrugged out of his pants, and she pushed them the rest of the way down.

“Sit down,” she told him, and he complied. She knelt back over him and his eyes widened and suddenly she knew that this was the part that he hadn’t done before. She sat in his lap, not touching his erection, and his hands settled on her thighs. “Touch yourself,” she asked, and he looked up at her in surprise. She shrugged with a smile. “I want to see how you like to be touched.” She mostly wanted to make sure he was comfortable before they went any further, but she also didn’t want to draw attention to it by saying it so directly.

He nodded, eyes darkening with desire. He took himself in one hand, pumping gently, foreskin pulling back as his hand moved up and down. He relaxed almost immediately, sagging back against the sofa, and Katrina watched him for a little while before covering his hand with hers. His eyes met hers and his hand dropped away. She took him in her hand and was surprised for a moment by how hot his skin was. He was firm and heavy in her hand and she pumped it up and down, miming his movements moments before. Gabriel groaned.

“Good?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I want you inside me now,” she whispered.

His eyes widened again, but he looked at her intently and nodded.

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“Yes.  _Please_.”

She rose up on her knees and scooted closer to him, then grasped him in her hand and held him in position, sinking slowly down on top of him. Gabriel bit his lip, stifling a groan. She sat in his lap, letting them both adjust to the sensation and his hands dug into her hips.

“Too tight,” she whispered and he loosened his grip.

“Okay?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

Katrina began to move, rocking against him, and he groaned and squeezed her ass. She pressed her forehead against his, hands on his chest, and bounced up and down in his lap. His hands were all over, touching her, caressing her, encouraging her. His breathing was coming fast, and she knew he wouldn’t last long, but it didn’t matter. She began to move faster, and for a moment she stared deeply into clear blue eyes, then it was too much and he buried his face in her neck, crying out in pleasure and rocking his hips up into her. She rocked against him until his hips stopped, then they collapsed back against the sofa together.

When she sat up, Gabriel looked up at her, looking slightly abashed. “Sorry if that didn’t last long enough for you to, um… “

Katrina grinned. “Don’t worry. I have other plans for you.”

Gabriel grinned back at her, bravado back in place. “Oh really? I should know you’d always have a plan.” They laughed together then she leaned in and kissed him, and he returned the kiss, hands reaching up to caress her face.

“I’m going to go clean up. There’s some tissues there if you need them,” she told him, gesturing to the side of the sofa. Gabriel nodded and Katrina stood up, lifting herself up until Gabriel slipped out of her, then stepping up the rest of the way.

After she cleaned up in the bathroom, she returned to see Gabriel lounging on the sofa. She grinned at him shyly, feeling somehow more naked now that they weren’t occupied by other activities. Gabriel sat up and Katrina nodded towards the bed. “Join me?”

Gabriel’s legs looked a little wobbly getting up, but he got up quickly and joined her in bed, crawling over her and leaning down to kiss her. Katrina wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

When he pulled back, he stared down at her. “So what did you have in mind?” His tone was playful but she could still hear the hint of nerves. He was asking for guidance.

“I want you to make me come.”

He nodded, leaning in, nose brushing hers. “Of course,” he drawled, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

She kissed him, arms wound around his neck. “Lick me.” Then she pushed down on his shoulders. Gabriel nodded and gave her one last cocky grin then disappeared under the sheets. Katrina spread her legs and guided his shoulders down until he was on his stomach, head between her thighs.

Katrina rested her head back on her pillow and reached for his head with one hand, pulling him to her and he let himself be led.

She felt his fingers first, gently spreading her open, then his tongue. His touch was gentle, exploratory. After the first swipe of his tongue, he paused for a moment, as though contemplating the taste of her, then he was back, probing deeper. When he sucked on her clit, she trembled and moaned and he did it again, hands tightening her on thighs. When her hips bucked up against him, he pulled back and the bedding lifted over his upraised head.

“Too much?” he asked.

“No, you idiot,” Katrina breathed, “don’t stop!”

Gabriel chuckled, “Yes, ma’am,” and dove back in, tongue flicking over her clit.

Katrina groaned as he lapped at her eagerly, hand clenching in his hair. “What a gentleman,” she quipped breathlessly.

Gabriel swiped his tongue over her. “Mmm. My mommas trained me well. They’d be disappointed by any less.”

Katrina laughed, then moaned suddenly as he found a sensitive spot. “Yes, right— just keep doing that. No. Right  _there_. Yes! Ugh.” She bit her lip, stifling a moan. “I’m so close… just-- don’t stop.”

Gabriel grunted his assent from between her thighs.

His tongue was wet and hot and her chest heaved, cheeks flushed, and then she was coming, whole body trembling under his touch. She cried out until she was spent, fingers clenched in her sheets. Her eyes fell closed and she sucked in air, trying to catch her breath. Gabriel climbed back up next to her, pleased grin on his face. He wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, then, realizing that was an inadequate plan, climbed back out of bed to grab the box of tissues. He wiped his mouth and held the tissues out to Katrina.

“You might need these.”

She took the box from him with a chuckle, pulling out a few tissues and wiping some of the excess moisture from between her thighs. When the tissues were disposed of, she laid on her side, leaning on her elbow, watching Gabriel emerge from the bathroom. He smiled when he saw her and she returned the smile as he climbed back into bed.

She curled against him, resting her head against his shoulder and draping an arm over his chest. His hand stroked gently over her ribs. Laying in his arms, body pumping full of endorphins, Katrina couldn’t imagine feeling any more relaxed. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Gabriel pressing a kiss into her hair.

* * *

In the morning, Katrina woke to an empty bed. For a moment, she let herself be surprised and disappointed that Gabriel had left early. Then she forced herself out of bed -- she had an application to Starfleet Medical to finish after all. Rising, she reached for her robe, but it wasn’t over the back of the chair by the bed, where she usually left it. Sighing, she opened her closet and grabbed another one. Tying it around her waist, she padded to the tiny kitchen on the other side of the small apartment. She was half-way there when she heard humming. Then she smelled the coffee.

Standing in her kitchen, wearing nothing but his underwear and her floral-print robe, was Gabriel Lorca. He was humming to himself and making eggs, and Katrina grinned at the sight, nose wrinkling in amusement.

Gabriel turned around and smiled at her. “I made coffee. The eggs will be ready soon.” He passed her a steaming cup and leaned in for a kiss. Katrina offered her cheek and he pressed a quick kiss against it.

“Can you pass me the sugar,” she asked. “I need---”

“I already put some in. Just a little, the way you like it.”

“Thanks.” She took a sip and sure enough, he’d put in the right amount. “Need any help?”

“No, I’m good. You were still sleeping, so I got up and decided to surprise you with breakfast. And-- “ he looked up quickly. “Is that okay? Too much?”

“No,” Katrina assured him, shaking her head. “It’s sweet. Very gentlemanly.”

Gabriel grinned. “Good.”

Katrina took another sip of coffee as she watched Gabriel return his attention to the eggs and sat down at one of the stools at her counter. “I like that robe on you,” she teased. “It might be a little short for you, though.” He had several inches on her and the robe left quite a bit of exposed thigh, not to mention that he hadn’t bothered to tie it shut. He turned his head to wink at her.

“I like it. I think it brings out the blue in my eyes,” he quipped, waggling his eyebrows.

Katrina laughed from behind her mug and took another sip as he began to plate their eggs.

“I hope you like scrambled. I um, tried to make them over easy, but apparently am not very good at cracking eggs.”

“Sounds great,” she assured him as he passed her a plate. “You know,” she said as he sat down next to her, “when I woke up, for a moment I thought you’d left already.”

Blue eyes twinkled over the coffee mug across from her. "What? And miss out on this?"


End file.
